voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sincerest Form of Flattery
The Sincerest Form of Flattery is the thirty-first episode of the lion series of Voltron: Defender of the Universe. Plot Summary In her laboratory, Haggar works on her latest project, a huge Robeast. A guard runs inside and informs the witch that King Zarkon and Prince Lotor are quarreling. In the arena in Castle Doom, Zarkon is angry at Lotor over his son's demand to take over the armies of Doom to conquer planet Arus. In response, Zarkon releases three monsters to attack the prince. Lotor quickly dispatches the monsters, even dual-wielding two swords at one point. He then jumps in front his father. Two guards hold up their swords, telling Lotor they do not wish to harm him. Lotor demands to fight Zarkon for the crown. The crowd gets excited over the upcoming father-son duel. The two combatants mentally prepare,. and then there is a brief clash, only lasting a few moments. Lotor manages to cut off Zarkon's cape, and Zarkon had split Lotor's helmet, drawing blood. Lotor kneels, and Zarkon has him at sword point. Zarkon raises his sword, apparently wanting to decapitate his son. Haggar intervenes, asking the king to spare the prince's life. She advises Lotor to beg forgiveness, and the prince does so, even volunteering to become a Robeast as Yurak did. Zarkon agrees, but the witch has a different idea. She had designed a giant robot. Zarkon wonders if his son will be at the controls, but Haggar has a smaller Robeast in mind to serve as the brain for the large Robeast. Lotor is eager to use the Robeast to destroy Voltron and Arus. Meanwhile, in the Castle of Lions on planet Arus, Allura chairs a meeting. She mentions how Voltron has helped in the reconstruction of the cities that had been destroyed in the massive bombing a few months prior. She mentions that they need to find a way to stop Zarkon from attacking. Hunk suggests that they attack Doom. But Lance and Keith disagree, and Keith says they are a defense force and they do not start fights. Allura then explains that Arus has a new defense system which can intercept the enemy farther away, either annihilating them or buying enough time for the Voltron Force to respond. It is called AtEase. Later, in the desert near Yellow lion's lair, rockets are launched into outer space. And the AtEase system gets tested, as a Doom fleet approaches. Lotor deploys a wave of fighter drones, and they are quickly dealt with. The lions are deployed, and they soon meet the enemy forces in space. Lotor orders the deployment of the Robeast, which is soon released from its capsule. Pidge tries to analyze it, and fails. The lions then engage in battle with the Robeast as individuals, with near predictable results. So the lions combine into Voltron. Being genre savvy, Lotor orders the Robeast to stop the formation, but the lions are even more genre savvy, and have a force field that can repel attacks. Voltron is formed, and soon forms an electrosaber and engages the Robeast. The Robeast fires the metal piercing rockets, piercing the right foot. Another hit knocks Allura from her seat. Voltron is hit a few more times, and goes into free fall towards the planet. Coran and Nanny watch as Voltron falls. Coincidentally, it falls on Arus's capital. The Robeast lands on Arus, causing destruction in the city. Voltron forms the blazing sword. Haggar informs Lotor that the weak point of Voltron is the right knee (where Blue lion is connected to the right leg of Black lion). The Robeast pierces the Blue Lion with a spike, damaging important machinery inside. Keith notices that Voltron's main power source is hit, and Blue lion begins to slip from Voltron. Voltron charges and impales the Robeast and slices it in half. Just in the nick of time, for a few seconds later, Blue lion falls off. With that, Voltron is deactivated. Blue lion has no flight control, and crashes into the ground. Lotor immediately deploys the fighter squadrons to the now-defunct robot lion. Keith orders the lions to separate, they do, engaging the fighters. The fighters fire a barrage, hitting Blue lion and Allura. They also manage to scatter the other lions. But the Castle of Lions fires on Lotor's ship, forcing the prince to retreat. Afterward, Allura is taken to the castle for emergency medical care. Blue lion is in the repair bay, and Keith swears to make Voltron stronger. Featured Characters Voltron Force * Keith * Lance * Pidge * Allura * Hunk Other Arusians * Coran * Nanny * Space Mice Planet Doom * King Zarkon * Prince Lotor * Haggar Quotes "We're a defense force, we don't start fights." Keith points out that Voltron isn't a bully ***** "Oh the poor kids!" Nanny, proving that she does care for "lowly commoners" Notes and Goofs *Voltron has a force field that protects it during the formation sequence. It may or may not be the same force field used against the battle with Prince Avok. . One must wonder why the force field is not used more often. It may use a lot of power, or have some adverse effect on Voltron's other capabilities. *This is one of the few times the Voltron separation sequence is shown (a reverse playback of the Golion formation sequence shown in the opening of ''Beast King Golion''.) *In the long-term, Hunk was right, as the only way to end Zarkon's campaign was to destroy Doom's capacity to wage war. Of course, at the time, Arus could not do so, and the Galaxy Alliance as a whole was at war with an entire empire, not just Doom. *When Blue Lion's cockpit was breached, should not Allura have been sucked out into space, as she was not wearing a seat belt? (Of course, had she worn a seat belt, this could have made a great PSA about seat belt safety back in '84. "I'm Princess Allura, and because I wore my seat belt I avoided being sucked out into space when those spikes punctured my lion. So kids, always wear your seat belts.") *The two guards that got between Lotor and Zarkon appeared to be Drules, not robots. Those two showed emotion during the duel, and their voices were not mechanical. References Navigation Category:Voltron: Defender of the Universe episodes